mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Forgetful
Mr. Forgetful is the fourteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Mr. Forgetful has a short memory. One day he has to remember a message for Farmer Fields to say that there's a sheep loose in the lane. Can he remember the message? Sadly, no. Instead, he says, "There's a goose asleep in the rain." International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Monsieur Étourdi (French) *Don Memorion (Spanish) *Unser Herr Vergesslich (German) *Meneer Vergeetal (Dutch) *健忘先生 (Taiwan) *잊어씨 (Korean) *Ο Κύριος Ξεχασιάρης (Greek) *Bay Unutkan (Turkish) *Fætter Glemsom (Danish) *מר שכחן (Hebrew) *Senhor Esquecido (Portuguese) *わすれんぼうくん (Japanese) *Herr Glemsk (Second Danish release) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *The Policeman *Mrs. Parcel *Farmer Fields *The Sheep Pictures only *Mr. Happy Counterparts *Blueberry Muffin (Strawberry Shortcake, both are blue and forget alot) *Fifi Forget Me Not (Fifi and the Flowertots, both forget) *Bowser Jr. (Nintendo, both do random stuff and mistake the Princess and sheep as momma and a goose) *Dr. Zitbag (Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop, both are stupid) *Tara and Tamara (Pinky and Perky, all three get people's names wrong) *Homestar Runner (Homestar Runner, they both have the same colors excluding white, and they both forget alot) *Granny Smith (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are forgetful) *Forgetful Fiona (Little Monsters, both are forgetful and are blue) *Brain (Top Cat, both lack intelligence) *Donald Duck (Disney, both are blue and forgetful) *Leni Loud (The Loud House, both lack intelligence and are blue) *Patrick Starfish (Spongebob Squarepants, both are forgetful) *Quick Draw McGraw (Hanna-Barbera, both lack intelligence and wear red hats) *Sidney (The Railway Series, both are blue and forgetful) *Dory (Finding Nemo, both are blue and forgetful) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both are forgetful, say "D'oh!", and have blue) *Gir (Invader Zim, both have blue and lack intelligence), *Pauly Falzoni (Fat Pizza, both are forgetful sometimes) *Forgetful Jones (Sesame Street, both lack intelligence) *Ed (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, both lack intelligence) *Geppetto (Pinocchio, both are absent-minded) *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove, Disney, both lack intelligence) *Trumpet and Woof ( Timbuctoo, all three are forgetful and wear hats) *Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, both lack intelligence) *Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy, both lack intelligence) *Little Bah Peep (Lalaloopsy, both are forgetful) *Grover (Sesame Street, both are blue and forgetful) *Winnie the Pooh (Namesake series, both are forgetful) Trivia *In the US version of Mr. Men and Little Miss, he sounds like Old Man Jenkins from SpongeBob SquarePants. *In Mr. Forgetful...hey waiter, he called Little Miss Wise Little Miss Dotty and Little Miss Giggles by mistake. *He doesn't even know his name. *He hasn't cried yet, so it is unknown if he does though. *He has made an appearance on Cartoon Network's "MAD" parody, "Cowboys & Alien Force". His body looks the same, but, resembles Mr. Impossible. He was shown talking to Jake about forgetting the title before Jon Favreau snatched him. *In Bingo No, his hat was shown twisting around the world. Geography! *In the intro of his 1975 cartoon, his hat is yellow instead of red. *He made an appearance in a Biotene commercial. Title character other appearances This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Little Miss Fun (mentioned, But not seen) *Little Miss Bad *Mr. Birthday *Little Miss Fickle *Little Miss Christmas *Little Miss Magic to the Rescue (TV) *Mr. Bump Goes on a Trip (TV) *Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter! (TV) *Mr. Forgetful the World's Best Actor (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV) *Mr. Small's Big Dream (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Little Miss Star Goes to Jollywood (TV) Gallery Mr. Forgetful.png 1494709572629.png Mr-forgetful-1A.JPG|He just can't remember mr-forgetful-2a.PNG Mr_Forgetful_3A.PNG Mr-Forgetful-4a.PNG MR_FORGETFUL_5A.PNG|I remember now! See also *Mr. Men characters *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Mr. Men series Category:Book series Category:Characters with hats Category:Main characters Category:No Visible Nose Category:Cottage characters